


Outdoor Fun

by EgyptAdbydos



Series: Summer Romance [2]
Category: Pokemon
Genre: Heat Cycle/Mating, Knotting, M/M, Omegaverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptAdbydos/pseuds/EgyptAdbydos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N and Touya have been dating and traveling together for a while now since they told each other about their romantic feelings to each other. With Touya's heat coming soon they decide to mate and bond official becoming one. </p><p>Summer Romance # 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outdoor Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Info: I love omega verse stories because they give you more variety when you want to a simple sex scene or two people who love each other go at it, I do want to explain right now so I don't get a review say, "Women aren't suppose to have penises, Men aren't suppose to have vaginas, you got the anatomy all wrong. In my stories only Alpha Males and Omega Females are what we consider "Male and Female' In real life with the 'correct body parts' Omega Males, beta Males and Females have both a vagina and penises only difference while Betas have the lovely option of being either a mother or father, Omega males only can mother children, Alpha Females are more with a 'vagina' but three months after birth they start to change down there and develop penises and testicles making them able to father children and only father children in the future.

"N?" Touya called out to the green haired young man that was busy talking to the wild pokemon. "I think it's going to rain soon, we should probably find a Pokemon center or at least shelter."

Touya glanced up at the dark clouds, he had agreed to explore the world with N after he found him after two whole years of looking for the green haired man and only to find out that N had left to learn more about humans and their behavior and the difference between an Alpha and an Omage before discovering all that he need and started to look for Touya as well and it was in between them looking for each other that they found each other and have been together ever since.

"Are you sure, Zoroark?" N asked gently as he turn to look at the beautiful Omega standing in the clearing glancing upward at the sky.

N felt his heart skip a beat as he watched Touya's soft brown hair being played with by the wind, his small slender body perfect in Omega standards, his warm brown eyes that always make N feel like he could do anything and makes his breath get caught in his throat since he meet him. During his travels and quest to learn about humans, he found out that he as an Alpha had found what he wanted in a mate or Omega. His instincts wanted him to claim him and breed with Touya, love him, protect him and do just about anything the sweet Omega wanted him to do.

It took him a while to accept his feelings but once he did or more like he discovered that he'll feel extremely jealous at the thought of anyone touching Touya or claiming him. N went looking for the gentle Omega and manage to find him and confess his feelings to Touya who N was over joyed to hear he felt the same.

They have talked about spending Touya's next heat together and finally bond themselves to each other and N could hardly wait even though he only knew the basic works of mating but was very willing to try if it meant other Alphas would know that Touya was his and his alone.

Zoroark nodded and glanced over at the human that had caught his best friend's heart, Zoroark liked Touya well enough. He wasn't like other humans, he loved his pokemon still does, he lets them out of the pokeball whenever he can and if they don't like the pokeball he lets the stay outside. He cares about other pokemon even if they're not his own and seems to become very angry when another human hurts a pokemon, he was quite literally the prefect mate for N, the only human who can understand them.

Lately Zoroark and N have noticed that Touya may have the gift of understanding pokemon as well, he starting to understand some things that pokemon say and that makes N very happy which makes Zoroark happy. Zoroark scented the air it was very brief but Zoroark could tell that the Omega was getting closer to his heat cycle and glanced over at his friend who looked excited at the thought of his soon to be mate getting ready to go into heat.

"Hey, you what are you talking about?" Touya asked smiling at N and Zoroark.

"Nothing, darling." N answered loving how his newly found nickname made Touya's cheek turn a nice rosy color.

"Really, I've been calling out to you telling you, we should find either a Pokemon Center or shelter, it's going to rain soon." Touya said looking up at the sky the wind blowing against him letting his sweet honey scent go over to N who breathed it in and came to the same conclusion as Zoroark that Touya was entering heat and there is no way N was going to take him to a place where more humans were.

"There's a cave up ahead that we can use as a shelter, it very deep so what won't get to us, we'll set up came on a higher ridge inside the cave. We'll be just fine, trust me." N said smoothly trying to hide his sudden anger at the thought of taking Touya anywhere near other humans...Alphas more like.

Zoroark nodded showing Touya that he agreed with N, so Touya wouldn't suspect N true motives.

"Alright, I trust you." Touya said walking over to N and taking one of N's hands into one of his smaller one and smiled at him.

Touya felt a strong urge to be close to N, he felt a slight spread of heat go through his body it started in his stomach and spread through rest of his body. Touya walked hand in hand with N through the forest as Zoroark followed a few paces back watching them. Touya leaned against N enjoyed the warmth from N's body as he realized his heat was starting he felt nervousness and excitement he was going to mate with N and have N knot him and claim him as his Omega.

"The cave is just up ahead, I got the tent." N said showing Touya the bag where they put the tent and Touya smiled. "We'll set it up and call it a night?" Touya suggested as he started to feel slightly dizzy by his hormones that his heat produce.

"Yes, of course, Darling." N answered calmly as Touya's fertile scent was starting to arouse him there for making his pants uncomfortably tight.

Touya waited until the tent was set to go inside quickly and start stripping the clothes were making him feel even more hot the he could have thought. Once he was bared he let out a sigh in relief despite feeling his self-lubricants start to run down his leg. Next thing Touya knew he was on his back looking into N's teal colored eyes which looked darker as N kissed him passionately making Touya mewl in pleasure allowing N to deepen the kiss and explore Touya's mouth with his tounge as he rubbed his erection against Touya's slick entrance having used his legs to spread Touya's thigh for him to get comfortable in between Touya's legs.

"Natural." Touya breathed softly when they pulled away from the kiss.

N looked down enjoying seeing his Omega all flushed and laying there naked ready from the claiming. N shivered and felt himself growing even harder if that was possible when Touya breathed his full name, N nevered liked it but right now the way Touya said he could get used it being called by his full name.

N knew that the first time will be uncomfortable for Touya but he knew exactly what he can do to easy that pain he'll feel once N thrusts inside. N brought one of his hands to Touya's slick covered entrance and pushed on finger inside enjoying the hitched he heard Touya give.

"N?" Touya asked as he felt the finger moving inside before another finger was add causing Touya to moaned as his body betrayed him and moved along side the fingers inside trying to get them deeper.

Touya whimpered a little when the third finger was add but not in pain just in sexual frustrating he wanted N inside him now. "Please, N….I need you." Touya begged as he thrust his hips upward and open his legs even more trying to get something bigger then N's three fingers inside him.

N groaned and pulled his fingers out and grasped his erection and aligned it to Touya's entrance and looked over at Touya looking to see if he wanted to stop or back away.

Touya's answer was to move his hips trying to get N's big cock inside him. "Please…" Touya breathed.

That's all N need in order to thrust all the way in breaking Touya's hymen swiftly and quickly, letting the Omega dig his fingers on his back as they both waited out the pain before starting the more exotic part of their coupling.

"N.... Natural...you can move..." Touya said shyly opening his eyes to looking into N's, his cheeks were flushed from arousal. Touya relaxed his hands and placed them on N's shoulder and shifted slightly mewling in pleasure at having something so thick and long inside him pressing right against his G-spot, he couldn't wait to be filled with N's seed. 

N smirked and pulled out and thruster back in, loving how Touya gasped and arched against him digging his nails into his shoulder. N groaned as he pulled out of Touya's moist heat and then thruster back, he started to pick up the pace and decided to slip a hand in between their bodies and stroke Touya's neglected member in tone with his thrusts. 

"N....ahhh....oh." Touya whimpered as N's thrust started to become more exotic as N let himself go into his more basic instinct as an Alpha which was to bang the Omega has hard as he could before knotting him.

Touya felt his body twitch and his muscles spam as he got closer to his orgasm, he opened his mouth to tell N. But instead he let out a loud moan that sounded like N's name as he came hard in N's hand and his self lubricants dripped down his thighs and N, his walls squeezing N's throbbing member. 

"Natural!" Touya moaned loudly as his orgasm went through his body temporally making his vision white.

"Touya.....oh, Touya." N groaned as his thrust became more desperate as his throbbing member was squeezed by Touya's walls. 

N gave a final thrust and came hard inside Touya, his knot inflating and being pleasurably squeezed by Touya's walls. N groaned and he leaned down and bit into the bonding gland on Touya's neck marking him as, N's and N's alone. 

Touya gasped in pleasure as he felt N's big knot and warm cum being ejaculated into him in big streams his fertile womb enjoying being filled and moaned as his bonding gland was bit down on forever marking him as N's mate. 

"I love you." N mumbled into Touya's ear as he shifted so Touya was resting on his chest so Touya could be comfortable as they were stuck together by his knot. 

"I love you, too." Touya mumbled sleepily as he cuddled closer enjoying N's body warmth and the knot that was buried deep inside of him most likely he would become pregnant with his Alpha's baby which made Touya feel very happy.


End file.
